


Making Memories

by loxxela



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gay Panic, Includes Art, Light-Hearted, M/M, New Game Plus Run, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Slow Burn, connected one-shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loxxela/pseuds/loxxela
Summary: After accepting Maruki's reality, Akira realizes he only got one photo with Akechi and it didn't even feel real. He's given another chance, the ability to start over. With his NG+ run, he's determined to spend time with Akechi and take more photos with the boy, because if he rejects Maruki's offer this time around, the photos will be the only thing he has left of the detective.This fic is mainly just lighthearted one-shots with art I made. I was salty that Atlus gave us one pic with Akechi in P5R, so I decided to write some more.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> So, Atlus only gives us one photo with Akechi and it's in the fake ending. I was a bit salty about this, so I decided to write Akira getting more photos with Akechi. Art that appears in the chapters are by me and I hope you guys enjoy. This fic isn't meant to be taken too seriously, just a bit lighthearted.

Akira Kurusu prided himself on his quick, split second decisions. He would also like to take pride that most of them were not entirely stupid. He would like to say that he is clever and a great strategist. Whether it be swapping personas quickly while in the Metaverse or singlehandedly running the Beef Bowl shop, he’s good at thinking on his feet. He would like to think that he has a good head on his shoulders. 

There is one decision he made that he did have doubts about. At first, he thought it was a great idea. When he saw Futaba and her mother happily walking Yongen-jaya’s streets, he thought it was a good idea. When he saw Okumura-san encourage Haru’s dreams, he thought it was a good idea. When he saw that the distance between Sae and Makoto was mended, he thought it was a good idea. When he saw that Ann and Ryuji never had to experience the nightmares that Shujin gave them, he thought it was a good idea. 

When he saw Goro Akechi in LeBlanc, breathing and very much alive, he believed it was a good idea. 

Until he had doubts. 

It wasn't until he was falling through shades of blue and lingering chains that he realized, frankly, he messed up. 

He was standing in a familiar cell, its existence fading in and out, flickering like a light. Outside the cell, Lavenza stood, wearing a worried expression. 

"I cannot talk for long Trickster," Lavenza started in a hushed tone, "But my master, is quite disappointed with the path you chose to embark on. And appears that you may be, as well. Although you completed your rehabilitation, the chains of captivity are still imprisoning you." Lavenza leveled her yellow eyes directly in Akira’s, boring into it, with seriousness he hadn't seen since the fight against Yaldabaoth. "I sense you have some regrets about your decision. The chains still encase your heart, I believe."

_And wasn’t that the truth?_ he thought. He was stuck with a carbon copy Akechi. Every time he saw Wakaba, he couldn't shake the image of a sphynx out of his head and each conversation with her felt awkward. Every conversation with Okumura reminded him of that wretched space puzzle and although, Okumura was a "good" guy, Akira couldn't hold a peaceful conversation with the man. Everything felt wrong, and Akira was the only one who could notice this. And sometimes these feelings disappeared. Sometimes, he felt himself forgetting the previous reality, the real one. Sometimes, he found himself fading into the superficial happiness that everyone else shared.

Akira missed the hardships and challenges that the Thieves fought through. And Akira felt guilty ,because he shouldn't be the one to make all these decisions. But he didn’t want to mess up this time. He wanted to help his friends through _thick and thin._ He wanted honesty and truth. He wanted to make a genuine bond with Akechi and hopefully save him. He wanted to help his friends through their challenges. He wanted to beat Maruki.

"Enjoy your New Game Plus, Trickster," it was barely a whisper and Akira thought he misheard. But suddenly he was slipping, destined to restart his time as a transfer student. 

* * *

Going through the months was easy enough, but grew rather boring. In the beginning, Akira was careful, recreating everything perfectly to not mess up the timeline. After a while of things not going terribly wrong, everything felt like a constant deja vu. Sitting through classes was now twice as boring. Having Sojiro and Makoto give him the cold shoulder was painful. And Morgana’s protests of him not being a cat, brought back uncomfortable memories of Akira waking up to human Morgana.

He played it safe for a while. He was respectful towards Sojiro, tried to keep out of Kamoshida’s way as much as possible, and was cautious in each of the palaces. By Kaneshiros though, he had enough. He wanted to change some things. 

He wanted to save his friends, including Akechi. 

"You know I only took one picture with him," he muttered, while lying in his bed. He turned briefly to his thankfully feline companion, trying to hold back the emotions that surged forward. Morgana tilted his head curiously, his eyes questioning what Akira said. Without another word, Akira turned back to his phone, staring at his gallery.

He had many pictures with his friends, in both this life and his last, but he only took one picture with Akechi. One picture with Akechi, and it wasn't even the version of Akechi that Akira fell in love with. 

"What are you talking about?" Morgana questioned, fatigue filling his voice. 

Akira let out a sigh, dropping his phone to his chest. "Just a goal," he mumbled. 

“Hmm, alright then,” Morgana replied, closing his eyes and soft, rhythmic breathing filled the room. The room was quiet, a stark contrast to the millions of thoughts echoing around inside Akira’s head. 

And it was at this moment, during Akiras second life that he vowed to get closer to the boy, to make more memories with him, before he was destined to disappear after Marukis reality. 

Because maybe these photos would be the only thing he had of the detective after he makes the _right_ decision this time around. 


	2. Fishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira gets his first photo on his NG+ run. Despite the struggles, he thinks that he did well. And maybe he and Akechi are getting closer (or Akira is slightly delusional).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back to writing. I'm mainly using this fic as a way to fight off writer's block and to keep creative ideas going. It's been a while since I last wrote, so I may be rusty. Apologies. Additionally, I'm going to work on finishing Relationships Aren't Always Convenient.   
> I appreciate feedback and I hope that this silly fic is alright.   
> Also my art isn't perfect @_@ so tips may also help with that

Akira found Akechi in his usual spot, stationed outside the Penguin Sniper, occasionally glancing at his phone. He looked up and saw Akira walking towards him, pocketing his phone and sending a friendly wave. As Akira walked closer, he could see Akechi’s signature charismatic smile and it brought back uncomfortable memories of Maruki’s reality. Akira knew how this was going to go. Akechi would invite Akira to play a round of billiards, brutally defeat Akira, talk about being left handed and hint at rivalries. Normally (and in his past life), he would’ve happily accepted Akechi’s request and the thrill of competition was alluring. But it was too soon. It felt like rubbing salt into the wound. 

“I was thinking we could play a round of-” 

“Let’s try something different,” Akira cut him off. 

For a moment, Akechi’s mask cracked. In fact, it seemed like Akechi’s whole being was paused. He stared at Akira in shock, like anyone had the gall to interrupt  _ the  _ Goro Akechi. 

“Excuse me?” he said, as he quickly replaced his mask, fixing Akira with a smug look. “I see, already backing out?” He covered his smirk with a gloved hand, and the glove that Akira carried in his pocket  _ constantly _ felt so heavy. 

"No," and his voice had more emotion and shake that he wanted it to. A normal person wouldn't have caught it, but leave it to Akechi to be the micro analyzing, nosey detective he was. 

He fixed Akira with a suddenly concerned look, tilting his head to the side. Naive, first run Akira would have thought Akechi was being sincere and genuinely concerned. NG+ Akira, who was entirely done with everything, knew Akechi was a snake. A very attractive one, but still a snake. 

"Let's go fishing," Akira blurted, anything to save himself from being undressed, redressed, and analyzed by Akechi's searching eyes. 

Akechi tucked some hair behind his ear, and his eyes started frantically searching for a way out. He pulled out his phone, took a glance at it, and was about to go into some poor excuse as to why he had to miss this fishing trip.

"We can see who gets the largest fish," Akira suggested. 

A beat of silence. 

"Like a competition." 

One look at Akechi told Akira all he needed to knew. Akechi would join. Akira was all too familiar with Akechi’s competitiveness. 

So Akechi let out a sigh, put his phone in his pocket, and with a resigned glance to the side, responded, “I guess. Don’t expect to win though, Kurusu-kun.” 

* * *

Akechi didn’t know how to fish. Now, Akechi didn’t tell him this outright. The day Akechi admits to not knowing how to do something will probably be the day that Shido acts like a good human being or hell freezes over (whichever comes first). 

Akira could tell by Akechi’s clumsy clutch on the rod and how his first cast nearly hooked Akira. If it wasn’t for Akira proficiency stat carrying over, he would have been the receiving end of Akechi’s hook. Or maybe it was on purpose. Maybe this was Akechi’s early attempts at murder. 

“I’m just warming up,” he stated with a frown. 

Akechi’s next attempts weren’t much better, but at the very least, Akira didn’t have to dodge a hook to his head anymore. 

They lapsed into silence, Akechi slowly learning the basics, Morgana curled up on the pier, starting to doze off, and Akira waiting for a fish to bite. 

It felt strange, sitting next to this Akechi of the past. This whole redoing his life thing was still trippy, but sitting next to the boy who may live or die depending on his decision hurt. That Akechi’s life laid in the palm of his hand, and no one knew except for Akira. That Akira wanted to desperately save Akechi, but maybe the only way was to accept Maruki’s offer, the one choice that Akira didn’t want to repeat again. But it felt so wrong. What was Akira supposed to do? 

Plan A. Grab Akechi’s shoulders and turn him towards Akira. Starting explaining everything to the confused detective. “You’re going to die. You’re going to be shot by your cognitive double at the bottom of your father’s ship. But then you’ll be alive for a while, because of that therapist in Shujin. You’ll get a nice winter get-up that you look criminally cute in and you’re kinda angsty, but you’re still best boy in my heart. Then, I get to make the decision about whether you live or die, and if everyone else gets to be happy. This time around, I’m going to say no, so you can’t die in the boiler room this time or else I’ll cry. Like a lot.” 

Plan B. Let the guilt and sadness eat him up inside. 

“I didn’t think you got this emotional over fishing,” Akechi commented, interrupting Akira’s inner thoughts. 

_ I get this emotional over you,  _ he absolutely did not say. “Allergies,” he replied lamely. 

“Uh-huh,” came the unimpressed reply. 

The atmosphere quickly became awkward. Every now and then, Akechi would glance over, as if debating whether or not to uncomfortably pat Akira’s shoulder and offer some cliche advice. 

Thankfully before it could get even more awkward, Akechi’s line went taut. 

“You’ve got one,” Akira said, offering Akechi a genuine smile. 

He was expecting Akechi to look over with boisterous pride. Maybe even make a comment about how he had already caught a fish while Akira’s efforts were fruitless. Or maybe Akechi wouldn’t even look over at Akira. He would be too engrossed in the competition, staring at his own rod with determination. 

That’s not what happened. 

Akechi whipped his head from the rod to Akira and then back to the rod. His gloved hands gripped the rod like it was a lifeline. “What...I…?” It came out as barely above a whisper and most of the words were lost to the wind. 

“What did you say?” 

“WHAT DO I DO?!” 

Akira let out a small laugh, but quickly shut up at Akechi’s cold glare. And Akira really shouldn’t have found that attractive in the slightest. But he did. If Akira didn’t shut his mouth then and there, he was 99% confident that he would’ve said something stupid and most likely at least a tad bit gay. Maybe more than a tad. But he kept his mouth shut, as he hurried over to Akechi’s rod. 

“Okay, so first get a firm grip on it,” he tried to move Akechi’s hand to reel and one positioned at the grip of the rod. This wasn’t helping Akira’s lizard brain. 

_ Remember, you and Akechi are acquaintances at best, right now. Don’t say something uncomfortable.  _

“And you’re going to start reeling it in, just be sure to keep holding your rod up.” 

It was a struggle. 

Akechi was leaning slightly over the rail, awkwardly trying to hold the rod while reeling. Akira was next to him, trying to guide Akechi’s hands while ensuring that the rod wouldn’t slip out of his grasps and end up in the water. 

“You don’t have to be right next to me.” 

“You’re the one who needed help.”

“I can handle this, a simple explanation would have sufficed.” 

“Clearly you’re struggling.” 

After what felt like an eternity of struggling and bickering, the top of the fish came into the view. They both went silent, the only sounds that could be heard were their labored breaths, Morgana’s soft snores (the fact that he slept through their bickering was a miracle), and the soft sound of the line being reeled up. 

They held their breaths as the fish got closer. 

_ It had to be impressive,  _ Akira thought,  _ we struggled so much to bring it up.  _

Within a few moments, Akechi had the fish in his hands.

“It’s umm… good for your first time?” Akira offered.

Akechi frowned. 

The fish easily fit within Akechi’s hands and was perhaps one of the smallest fish Akira had ever seen. 

Akira didn’t want to say it was pathetic, but… 

“It’s pathetic,” Akechi beat him to the punch. 

“Yeah.”

A pause, as the gears inside Akechi’s head turned. 

“I don’t believe this is a fair game.” 

“I don’t think playing billiards against a complete novice is fair.” 

“But this relies nearly completely on luck.” 

“I think you’re…” a casual glance at the water, “salty.” Akira pushed up his glasses, priding himself on being the comedical genius he was. 

“I hate you.” 

Akira remembered their fight in the dingy depths of Mementos and Akechi’s flare for drama. His declaration of hatred and rivalry. 

At least this time, Akechi wasn’t armed and dangerous (actually he may be, Akira saw what he could do with a fishing rod). 

“Yep, you’ve told me before,” he blurted before he could stop himself. 

Akechi, fish in hand, fixed Akira with a transfixed look. Hell, Akira swore that even the fish glanced over. “What?” 

Maybe starting this New Game Plus was a bad idea. Akira can’t do this. Before Akira could “smoothly” reply (or say something even more stupid), the line of his rod went taut. 

Akira started reeling in the line, albeit some difficulty. 

Akechi leaned over the side of the rails, looking down as the fish appeared above the water. 

And Akira felt a bit bad. 

Akechi’s fish was miniscule compared to his. 

And at Akechi’s sour expression, Akira couldn’t help but laugh a bit. He was met with an annoyed glance and a roll of his eyes, and it reminded him so much of third semester Akechi. But he had to remember this was old Akechi, who barely knows Akira and Akira needs to act like he barely knows him. So no flirting or saying dumb stuff. He didn’t want to completely drive Akechi away. 

So for a moment, Akira worried that maybe poking fun and laughing was overstepping it a bit, especially with Akechi’s abnormal addiction to competitions. 

Instead, he was shocked to hear Akechi softly laughing. It wasn’t completely genuine and Akira didn’t point that out (he didn’t think it would go over smoothly if he told the detective that his real laughter was either smugly amused or completely psychotic). 

A thought popped into Akira’s head. 

“We should take a picture.” 

Akechi rolled his eyes. “To celebrate your victory no doubt,” he said as he moved a bit closer.

And snapping a pic on his phone shouldn’t have been so elating, but to Akira, it meant the world. Because he was making memories with Akechi, before the rest of the world would forget about the boy. When Maruki’s reality would crumble and the detective would be something of the past. 

“Next time, we’re doing billiards.” 

Akira held back a laugh and determined that today wasn’t so bad. Did Akira uncomfortably choke up when seeing Akechi’s gloved hand? Yes. Was Akira having a gay crisis throughout this whole thing? Pretty much. But overall, he thought he did pretty well. Considering that he was recently thrown into repeating this timeline with little warning from a loli, he likes to think he’s doing an alright job. 

He could be doing worse. 

“I’m sure next time I’ll do better.... You know what they say,” Akechi quietly murmured, releasing his fish back into the water (although Akira was 90% sure that the fish could not and did not last that long out of water), “there’s plenty of fish in the sea.” 

Akira could be doing worse. He could have pre-third semester Akechi’s sense of humor. Akira couldn’t comprehend how his fans found it absolutely hilarious. 

But you know what? He found Akechi’s dumb jokes strangely charming and attractive. 

And he felt like he was falling in love with Akechi all over again (and in a way, he was). It was a strange situation, wasn’t it? Repeating time, knowing most of the future, and forced to make his way through the present, hoping he could change something, or at the very least, make memories with Akechi before it was too late. Maybe he was selfish for enjoying the present when he knew how grim the future would be. 

“You know what they say,” he said, turning towards Akechi. He softly tossed his fish over. “ _ Carp _ diem.” 

* * *

“You seemed to have fun with Akechi earlier,” Morgana commented as flopped his heavy feline body onto Akira. Akira still preferred it to Morgana’s less feline form (although the claws were something Akira had to get used to again). 

“Yeah, I did,” he replied, glancing at the picture he took. “We had a good time.” 

Even if after fishing, Akechi looked close to strangling him right then and there, Akira thought they had a fun time. It was a bit bittersweet and it was a bit nice. 

With a tap on his phone, he forwarded the picture to Akechi. He typed out a quick message to him, a smirk growing on his face. 

_ Maybe a rematch next time? (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑ _

He was content, as he rested his phone on his chest. Morgana gave him a puzzled look before turning away to snooze. And maybe the others wouldn’t understand, but he was grateful for this second chance. 

He felt a buzz and swiped his phone, a notification of a new message from Akechi flashing. He felt a bit giddy, and it was ridiculous how head over heels he was again. He tapped on the notification quickly, feeling butterflies in his stomach. On the outside, he kept cool and calm. 

_ No.  _

Yep, he was falling back in love with Akechi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!! And I hope it was alright. I appreciate feedback, advice, or anything. Hope you're doing well and I'll see you next time!


End file.
